A window fastener utilizing a clip secured to a sash so as to engage serrations defined within the base of a window frame for permanently securing the frame in position within a wall section is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,202 to T. Hehr. The clip is securely anchored to the sash with an upturned clip end protruding toward the inner part of the window opening for engagement with the serrations defined within the bottom of the frame assembly. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,203 to E. T. Hehr illustrates a clip arrangement with the clip anchored to the window frame. A protruding tongue engages the sash so as to permanently secure the window within the window opening. The assemblies taught in these patents provide permanent anchoring of the frames and sashes within the window opening without consideration for their subsequent removal for repair and/or replacement. More particularly, it is noted that these fastening devices are specifically utilized for the installation of prefabricated window frames.
U-shaped fasteners are utilized for joining other assemblies and structures, such as, for example, the fastening device for the corners of wood structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,678 to Jensen. The device utilizes a pair of U-shaped channels with extending feet at the web extremities, which webs each nest into a notch defined within mating legs or corners so as to maintain the corners in position. However, there is no apparent means for disengaging the coupled corners except to slide the mated components along their longitudinal axes so as to dislodge the fastening device. The corner retaining fasteners are implicitly utilized at an end of a component and are not intended to be deflected for installation or disassembly.
A fastener for securing two members in an edge-to-edge abutting relationship is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,185 to A. T. Riedi. Tapered or dove-tailed slots with substantially wider bases than mouths are provided within abutting structural members for receiving a fastener. The fastener in its reference shape is insertable within the aligned slots and is deformable so as to conform to the shape of the slot and thus anchor the two members together. It is particularly noted that the deformed fasteners permanently and rigidly connect the two members.
An elongated locking strip particularly utilized for the assembly of the legs of a table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,371 to Snitzer et al., which provides an elongated U-shaped strip with tabs folded into the strip gap. The strip is insertable into juxtaposed channels of abutting faces of the table legs so as to maintain the legs in position. No provision is made for disassembly of the legs.